


Shamrock

by BarPurple



Series: Bad Things [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, St Patricks Day, Tumblr Prompt, monthly rumbelleing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: St Partick's Day in Storybrooke, and another appearance in the local paper for Gold and Lacey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a-monthly-rumbelleing - Non-Smut: Icee (aka a Slushy), Pixie, Doctor

“Why on earth would I dress up for St. Paddy’s day? I’m Scottish!”

Lacey smirked and tucked his hair behind his ear; “I am very well aware of your heritage, the accent is a bit of a give-away y’know?”

Gold leaned into her touch, but didn’t let her fingers toying with his ear distract him too much. He had the strong suspicion that he wasn’t going to win this particular debate, but he was going to go down swinging.

“You’re Australian, why would you want to celebrate it?”

“Grandparents on Mum’s side were Irish, plus it’s a perfect excuse to wear a short skirt in public.”

He snorted and plucked at the hem of her skirt; “Since when do you need an excuse?”

Lacey like her short skirts and felt comfortable in them, that he enjoyed her wearing them was very much a secondary consideration; he’d seen the disapproving and judgmental looks that she drew from certain prudish members of the town and been annoyed on her behalf, but Lacey had just laughed at them. Her only response to his comment was a huff and an eye roll; “Fine, don’t dress up, but you have to wear green or people can pinch you.”

“They wouldn’t dare.”

Lacey hopped down from the counter and gave him a wicked grin; “Other people might not, but I would.”

To prove her point she pinched his bum before she skipped out of the shop. Gold sighed and thought about what he had in his wardrobe, it shouldn’t be too difficult to rustle up some green clothing that wouldn’t make him look ridiculous. He certainly wasn’t going to wear a full leprechaun costume; there was no need to give idiots a chance to comment on his height.

Gold needn’t have worried about any short jokes being directed at him; Leroy and his brothers, who were all shorter than him, had all donned eye bleedingly green suits, top hats and clashing orange beards. His emerald waistcoat and four leaf clover cuff links were subtle in comparison, he was also wearing green boxer shorts but they were for Lacey’s eyes only. 

Storybrooke didn’t have a large Irish population, but they made an event of Paddy’s Day mainly for the kids. There was something akin to an Easter Egg hunt in the park where the kids searched for Leprechauns and the winner was awarded with a pot o’gold (chocolate coins), for the adults and teens there were fairground games and a slushie drinking contest. Gold couldn’t recall when this had replaced the pie eating contest, but he dimly remembered some concerned citizens making a fuss about obesity and the like, the sugar laden slushies probably weren’t much of an improvement. 

The slushie contest had never held much of an attraction for Gold, but today he ensured he had a front row spot to cheer Lacey on. She’d not been planning to enter, but Doctor Whale had made a cutting remark about a tiny pixie like her not being able to compete against the big folk. Lacey had glared at him and signed up for the contest muttering something about hoping his belly was as big as his mouth. Gold had waited until the good doctor had sauntered off before he’d asked; “Are you really going for this?”

Lacey adjusted her fascinator top hat and grinned at him; “I only want to beat Whale, and I know for a fact that he has a loose filling.”

She winked at him and skipped away, the tails on her emerald jacket bouncing over her frilled skirt as she climbed the steps to the small stage. Granny made the announcement to call the rest of the contestants to their places and pulled Gold away from his contemplation about how Lacey’s outfit would look later on his bedroom floor. 

The slushies for the contest were a bright green, as everything was today. Gold bit his lip and crossed his fingers that Lacey wouldn’t spill any down her front; the fabric of her costume was rather thin and likely to turn translucent when wet. He had no need to worry as Lacey downed each slushie with precision. David bowed out after two with brain freeze; Ruby followed him after three; Archie spluttered on his fourth; Whale made it to five before he waved away the next and left the stage gripping his jaw in pain. That left Leroy and Lacey who got through six and seven together. As both finalists reached for cup eight Gold was doing his best to cheer louder than Leroy’s brothers, no mean feat since there were six of them. Leroy raised the cup to his lips, but suddenly looked as green as his suit and rushed from the stage to puke nosily in a strategically placed bin. Lacey marked his exit stage left with a cheery wave and finished downing her eighth slushie, she crushed the cup and took a dramatic bow to loud cheers. Granny awarded her a tacky gold cup and a voucher for two free dinners at the diner while Sidney Glass snapped a few pictures for tomorrow’s paper. 

Gold only had eyes for Lacey as he helped her from the stage. She collapsed into him and stuck her tongue out her eyes crossing as she tried to look at it.

“Am I green?”

“Very much so, sweetheart.”

“Wanna taste?”

His answer was to kiss her deeply, so deeply that neither of them noticed the camera flash from Sidney snapping a photo. They found out about that the next morning when the paper came with the uninspiring headline, “Luck of the Aussie?” Still it was a nice picture so Gold bought the original to add to the one they had from New Years.


End file.
